RESEARCH DEVELOPMENT CORE - PROJECT SUMMARY Facilitating and sustaining young scientists who wish to establish an independent career in aging research, or established scientists looking to make a career turn into the field of aging, remains a major objective for the JAX NSC. The JAX NSC Research Development Core is committed to expanding the field of aging research and ensuring a critical mass of aging researchers for the future. Providing funds through the pilot award mechanism and/or resources and expertise to conduct aging research is crucial in meeting this goal. Thus, to nurture the next wave of aging researchers, the specific aims of the JAX NSC's Research Development Core are to: Aim 1. Fund projects for new investigators in aging research using a competitive pilot award program. Aim 2. Provide resources to support pilot awardees and investigators new to aging research. Aim 3. Provide mentorship and career development opportunities in aging research.